Toppo
Summary Toppo is the leader of the Pride Troopers, a group from Universe 11 tasked with the protection of the universe from all that is evil. Among them, Toppo is the second strongest, and is only surpassed by Jiren. He also serves as the God of Destruction Candidate of Universe 11, and when banishing his inner limitations he is able to fully tap into the power of a God of Destruction, and, even though he lacks the official title, can utilize the same abilities as a GoD, such as the legendary Destruction technique Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | High 3-A Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely disintegrated a stray ki blast), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) | Existence Erasure (Which can harm intangible beings and destroy souls), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Likely limited Telekinesis (Should be comparable to other GoD's), Spatial Manipulation, Danmaku via Justice Flash (It is far faster and more effective than before, tracking targets with incredible speed and precision), as well Resistance to Paralysis (Quickly freed himself from Frieza's Imprisonment Ball) Attack Potency: Universe level (Fought both SSB Goku even after going Kaioken and later went on the fight Vegata, who at this point is roughly comparable to Goku himself) | High Universe level (Is confirmed to be the on par if not equal to other God's of Destruction due to being a candidate, this is further backed up by The Narrator outright calling Toppo a god and by Belmod, Universe 11's God. Completely reshaped the world of the void, filling it with stars and light). Can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul and erasing them from existence Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traded blows with both Goku and Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ (Should be no slower than a God of Destruction by virtue of having a comparable or equal power level. Completely blitzed and trashed Frieza with casual ease) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal (His attacks can harm Goku and Vegeta at their best) | High Universal (His attacks completely changed the layout and stucture of The Void) Durability: Universe Level (A full power Kamehameha merely tore his cloths, took blows from both Goku and Vegeta) | High Universe level (Frieza was unable to harm Toppo with his strongest attacks, Android 17's blasts merely made Toppo angry. No weaker than a God of Destruction), his Energy of Destruction barrier which can erase attacks that touch it makes him hard to directly damage Stamina: Extremely high (Took a flurry of punches from Goku and didn't break a sweat) | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As one of the warriors sent to represent Universe 11 in Zen’ō's Tournament of Power, Toppo is undoubtedly one of the strongest and more skilled fighters in his universe. Matching the likes of Super Saiyan Blue Goku blow for blow, he specializes in grappling maneuvers and submission holds that disorient his foes and crush their bones to pacify his foes as soon as possible. Weaknesses: None notable | Requires time to charge up Energy of Destruction attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice On and Justice Tornado:' After jumping onto his opponent's shoulder (Justice On) Toppo begins spinning at an extremely high speed to disorientate them (Justice Tornado). *'Justice Crusher:' While his adversary is distracted Toppo grabs their arm and dislocates their shoulder. *'Justice Flash:' Toppo extends one arm, grabs it with another then unleashes a barrage of Ki blasts from his finger tips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke:' Toppo grapples his opponent from behind and starts to squeeze them until all of their bones are broken or until they are rendered unconscious. *'Destruction:' Due to his status as a God of Destruction Candidate, possessing a God of Destruction's full power, Toppo is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort, although he must charge this energy before using it. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Toppo causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Toppo can also use this energy to form an aura, erasing any attacks that get near him and making him extremely difficult to damage. Key: Base | God of Destruction Candidate Respect Threads Toppo's Respect Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Neutral Characters